Various closure devices have been utilized to join and separate pieces of fabric type material together. Closure devices such as zippers, snaps, and buttons are commonly used in shirts, jackets, pants, skirts, bags, and footwear. These closure devices provide various degrees of continuity between the fabric type materials being joined. For example, a zipper provides better continuity than a button to join two pieces of fabric type material together, as zippers provide continuity along their entire closing path. The use of buttons leaves gaps or openings between the pieces of fabric type material. All of these closure devices, however, are static closure devices that are not flexible and do not allow for expansion or contraction at the connection point or points.
Currently, stretchable fabric type materials are being utilized in more and more apparel designs as stretchable fabrics provide a wearer with a comfortable fit as the material contours to the wearer's body. In particular, stretchable fabrics are commonly used in active wear or sportswear to provide a comfortable fit during sports activity and to prevent skin chaffing that may be caused by loose bunched up clothing.
For example, in cycling highly stretchable fabrics provide a dramatically more comfortable cycling experience. The use of static closure devices in these stretchable fabrics, however, limits the comfort provided by these stretchable fabrics as static closure devices do not allow the entire garment to conform to the cyclist's body. For instance, a zipper used in a highly stretchable cycling garment would not contour to the cyclist's body along with the stretchable fabric. When the cyclist is an upright position the zipper may fit properly and be snug against the cyclist's body. However, when the cyclist is in a bent over position, as when bent over riding, the zipper does not compress or retract causing the zipper to buckle creating a wavy curvature in the zipper and the attached cycling garment.
Though the length of a zipper may be sized to properly fit the cyclist's crunched position, when the cyclist stands upright the static non-flexible zipper becomes a tension point which is uncomfortable for the cyclist and may cause garment tearing. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a flexible and extensible closure apparatus that provides continuity to securely join fabric type material.